winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darkmagiciangirl0204
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Musa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sorreltail18 (Talk) 14:38, December 18, 2009 Sorrel doesn't approve the pictures. I do. Go see me if you need approval. Roxy13 17:19, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Sorry I was so short earlier. Listen, I'm going to delete tag all civilian stock art. This doesn't mean they will be deleted. I am just trying to get all the pictures organized, kay? The tags will eventually come off, except for the copies. You see, I have already uploaded stock of Musa's outfits. If you need to know what to upload and what to not, come talk to me, okay? Welcome on board, it'll be great to have you. Roxy13 18:50, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Oh, absolutely. That would be a big help. Did you take the screenshots on your page?Roxy13 13:23, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Oh, okay. BTW, you should really sign off your posts. Just put four little marks, like this: ~ ~ ~ ~ and your username(Only no spaces). Roxy13 13:35, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Uhhh... I don't want to bother you, but could you get screenshots of Flora's three fairy forms? And the ones that don't have it? I need to know whether or not to tag the fairy stock art for deletion. Roxy13 15:23, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Just add them to the site, I can get them on the page. Thankies so much! Roxy13 15:35, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 If you could, use the transformation videos. Like, the final pose? Roxy13 15:44, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Darkmagiciangirl, I will try to be as nice about this as possible, okay? A user called CheWii got blocked for doing this. We try not to use fan art here..... if you're just goin to have it on your user page, fine, but we try not to use fan art on the articles. Same goes for pictures with labeling on them. (I love the pictures! They won't be deleted.) I'd like for you to keep this in mind when you go picture hunting. BTW, I have some screenshots from the first season. I took them off the 4kids website. Let me know if you wan to see them, kay? L8R. Roxy13 19:15, December 21, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 They've been uploaded, with more on the way. Roxy13 17:11, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Pix More are on the way, and I have 2 more of Layla Winx form, so I'll be uploading those to see what you think. 2, What do you think of the home page for the wiki? I designed the picture. I figured it looked better than just the symbol. What do you think? Roxy13 17:35, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Thanks! The new load of pics are coming soon. Roxy13 18:19, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Hi there. Say, could you look up some more pics from Winx Season 1 episodes 8-10, 13-25, All of Season 2, 3 and 4? If you can, thanks so much. Winxfan1 01:52, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Winxfan1 Quotes Hey there. Listen, I'm putting you in charge of the episode articles and episode quotes. How's that for a job? Winxfan1 00:35, January 7, 2010 (UTC)Winxfan1 Forum:Adoption red textDad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 02:24, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Winxfan needs pictures for "Witch Trap" or something like that. red textDad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 13:47, January 31, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Hey! Long time no see! We miss you!Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 22:05, March 8, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Moving Pictures DMG, listen. Some of the pictures you upload are not great of a quality, or are duplicates of ones already uploaded. Please try to t larger, better quality pictures, or make sure that ones you upload aren't already uploaded. Usually, they'll be on the page already.Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 18:15, March 30, 2010 (UTC) One, please check with me before uploading more screenshots. As far as I know, we already have all the transformation screenshots we could ask for. Two, please try to get better quality little pictures. Some of them are great, but some are really tiny and not all that great. I'm trying not to be mean, so please don't get angry with me!Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 19:49, April 9, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. You're not mad at me, are you? Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) AIEEEEEEEEEE! Our wikia spotlight ad is up!!!!!!! One }} I just protected your profile page for you so that no unregistered vandals try to edit it against your wishes, like one just did before i corrected it for you. you can still edit it just fine, it's only blocked to unregistered users. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 23:05, May 14, 2011 (UTC) don't edit archive talk pages. those are old and won't get responded to. leave us messages on the talk pages we are currently using. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:44, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I think it's about time you know that the move to Shoutwiki was cancelled. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 11:11, May 18, 2011 (UTC) hi,cool how you type a lot.Me im nothing.Im just getting stared.